Elgoain, Prince of Norrath
by FlixxKixx
Summary: This is a short story about Elgoain, a character from Champions of Norrath, in the Realms of EverQuest series. It was written as an assignment in a social media class, and my Professor suggested we publish here. I'm interested in developing my fiction skills, so please feel free to let me know what I could have done better, or whether I should hang up the keyboard. Thanks!


Elgoain, the son of King Leithkorias, has worked hard to live up to his father's legacy. Elgoain is well aware he will be king one day, although he certainly hopes it won't be any time soon. He loves his father and believes Leithkorias is the best leader for the elves in this time of war. Leithkorias knows his son will be a good leader, and he's certain the role Elgoain now serves as captain of the elven forces will build his confidence and help him when he assumes the mantle of king of the elves.

Unfortunately, though they are brave and fearless, Elgoain's troops are … slightly ineffectual. Elgoain realizes this, but he knows he must lead them by example, and encourage them to do their best. The fighting has been long and arduous, and has taken a severe toll on the troops. They've been down to Lesser Faydark many times, and have been beaten back to Kelethin over and over, with many losses of good elves each time. Elgoain himself has been wounded several times, and fought on each time until forced to stop for recovery.

Elgoain's recovery is usually aided by time spent with his fiancée, Lorelei, who appears to be a suitable match for an elven prince, although she does seem to be hinting a little more strongly each time he's injured that perhaps it's time to make their union more permanent. Even future elven queens can begin to grow impatient over years of near-fatal injuries to their heroics-inclined fiancé.

Once again the elven forces have descended from the treetops of Kelethin in an effort to retake Lesser Faydark, and then onward to the liberation of Norrath from the Orcs and their minions. While battling in several skirmishes, Elgoain and his lieutenants are approached by a newcomer.

Elgoain has seen his father's "Champions" come and go, and he no longer invests a lot of faith in them. When yet another comes down from Kelethin to join forces with Elgoain's troops, he doesn't hold out much hope for relief, but stops the derogatory comments of one of his men and sends the would-be champion to go clear out some caves, dungeons, and pathways, and recover some supplies that have been stolen by goblins. He expects this to keep this latest champion busy and out of the way while Elgoain and his troops head towards the real action.

So far this foray has been only slightly more effective than all the many before it, and Elgoain isn't sure what is making the difference, however slight. He's able to lead the elven troops into Faydark farther than before, making their way as far as Greater Faydark before being stopped by gates that have been closed and locked by a switch, inconveniently located on the lower level within the main Orc cave, which is at the end of the river which flows in front of the gates. It's sure to be well guarded and difficult to get to, and Elgoain isn't certain from the information he has whether an all-out assault or a stealth mission has the best chance of succeeding. After discussing the matter with Commander Turanin, his second in command, Elgoain determines a stealth approach is best, and Turanin suggests that Elgoain himself should be the one to attempt this feat, being younger and faster and smarter than any of the other elves around.

Perhaps if Elgoain had been aware of Turanin's desire for Lorelei, or if Elgoain had sensed the covetous nature of Turanin when it came to the crown of Norrath, he might have made a different decision, but Elgoain is good and true and honorable, and will not believe less of any elf, certainly not his second-in-command, Turanin.

Believing it to be his duty, Elgoain slips away to the Orc cave, where he will attempt to find his way to the switch and open the gates blocking his men from getting to the Orc encampment. The only real impediment to getting to the cave are the fire beetles, and Elgoain has been fighting them for so long he gives them about the same notice he'd give a mosquito – kill it and move on. Making his way to the Orc cave, Elgoain listens, observes, and slips inside when the path is clear.

Unfortunately, Elgoain discovers the stairs leading down to the second level and descends them at the same time as another band of Orcs is coming to the stairs to join the marauders already outside. He cannot escape without detection, and although he battles mightily, he is overcome after a short battle. These Orcs don't realize exactly who it is they have captured, and they decide to save him to make sport of him later. Being a primitive lot, they break his legs to keep him from escaping until they return from pillaging and mayhem, and stash him in a cage near the stairs.

Despite the agony of two broken legs, Elgoain realizes he must do everything he can to escape before the Orcs return or more Orcs find him. His usually nimble fingers fumble a bit from the pain, but he manages to pick the lock on the cage and free himself. Ahead of him a short distance away is the stairway leading up and out of the cave, but somewhere below is the switch that needs to be turned to open the gates. Elgoain tries valiantly to seek out the stairs to the next level, but quickly accepts that he simply cannot be effective with both legs broken. In an effort to warn his warriors, he drags himself laboriously up the stairway to the first level of the cave, and it's there his strength gives out.

Elgoain knows it will take a miracle for him to survive this time, and he vows to make an honest woman of Lorelei if he can but survive this challenge. When he hears someone coming, he draws his sword, prepared to at least make an effort at defending himself. We can only imagine the hope that bursts forth as he recognizes the latest in his father's line of champions, and realizes perhaps this time his father has sent a true Champion of Norrath!


End file.
